High School Life for South Park
by eBayaNgel2000
Summary: Timmy throws a party. The boys are getting the idea that Stan likes Heidi, Cartman likes Bebe and many more romances. HeidixStan, CartmanxBebe and more! Rated T for possible suggestive content, possible thematic elements and mild coarse language.
1. Timmy's Party

Chapter One: Stan and Heidi: Love?

Eric "Cartman" Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stanley "Stan" Marsh, "Butters" Scotch and Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick are now high school sophomores. They never argued ever again, like when Cartman calls Kyle a stupid Jew, teasing Stan for being a "pussy", saying Kyle and Stan were gay, being manipulative or Kenny for being poor (his family was super rich now but they still live like rednecks).

They got invited to a party Timmy was hosting. The boys, Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Powder, Heidi and others were invited. The party was just for the heck of it, not a birthday or anything special. Everyone except the freshmen hated school dances, so that's a reason why Timmy decided to throw a party.

Then they showed up at the party, none of the boys had any girls to dance with.

When the song "Toxic" came on, Stan couldn't help but watch Heidi dance. She was so beautiful (in his perspective). As long as he knew her, she was one of the best dancers ever besides his only best girl friend, Bebe.

"Hey Heidi," said Stan.

"Oh, hi Stan," said Heidi as she stopped dancing.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to dance," stammered Stan.

"What song?"

"Whatever song the DJ plays next," replied Stan.

"OK," said Heidi.

Then he played some smooth ballad and then Stan and Heidi started to dance.

"Kyle," said Cartman as he was watching Stan and Heidi dance sitting next to Kyle.

"What?"

"Look at Stan," said Cartman.

Then Kyle looked over at Stan and Heidi.

"I think he likes her," said Kenny.

"Why do you say that, Kenny?" said Butters.

"Well," began Kyle.

"I think it's because he asked her dance," said Kenny.

"Who knows?" said Cartman. "Maybe she's a booty call… maybe he does have a crush on her… who knows?"


	2. Stan Loves Heidi

Chapter Two: Stan really does like Heidi after all

"OK, class, take out your notebooks. We're going to take a few notes on money matters," said Mrs. Garrison.

Then Stan, bored out of his mind, started doodling in his notebook. He drew Terrence and Phillip, his childhood and still favorite cartoon characters. And then, for no reason, wrote Stan and HeidiLove.

"Stanley, are you paying attention?" said Mrs. Garrison.

Then Stan flipped a few pages over to take notes.

"Sorry, ma'am," said Stan, kind of red.

"So anyways," said Mrs. Garrison. "Money is one of those things that can be evil. Mr. Mackey will even give you a slideshow about money. Mr. Mackey?"

"Sorry about that, mm'kay," said Mr. Mackey. "Now, I'm going to give you a good slideshow on money mm'kay?"

"We're late to lunch, Mr. Mackey," whispered Mrs. Garrison.

"Mm'kay," said Mr. Mackey. "Students, we're going to postpone this for another day or week, mm'kay?"

Then they went to lunch. Heidi was sitting with her friends.

Then Stan was singing in his head:

"There is Heidi/oh how I wish that I could talk to her…"

"Hey, turd," said Shelley, Stan's older sister who was now a senior (unfortunately, the seniors had the same lunch as sophomores). "You're holding up the goddamn lunch."

"Shelley, don't get your panties up in bunch about a damn lunch line," said Stan.

"I'm telling mom when we get home."

"That's what five year olds say, Shelley," said Stan.

"I said shut up you little turd!" snapped Shelley.

"Leave him alone, Shelley," said Bebe, Wendy and Heidi at the same time.

"I'm gonna whoop your ass after school," whispered Shelley, then she went to a different lunch line.

Then Stan got his pizza and sat down with his friends.

"Um, Stan?" said Cartman. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," said Stan vaguely.

"I mean I saw you ogling Heidi," said Kyle.

"I think you like her," said Butters in a lusty way. "Heidi and Stan, sitting in a tree…"

"Alright, fine I admit, I do."

"We won't tell anyone, even her," assured Cartman.

So, will they really tell… or will they let Stan 'fess up?


	3. Jealousy from an ex

Chapter Three: Jealousy

"Are you gonna ask her out, Stan?" said Butters.

"I'm gonna write a letter."

30 minutes later, the letter said:

Dear Heidi,

I have been wondering if sometime that maybe we could go out. The party didn't really count, so I'm wondering if you want to go to a movie or something. So reply back to me on this letter.

From,

Stanley Marsh

Then Heidi got the note and wrote:

YES!! Tonight would be great!! Meet me at my house.

Heidi Turner

"YES!!!" said Stan.

"She said yes?" said Cartman.

"You're damn right she did!" said Stan.

"Woo-hoo!" said all the boys.

"Hello there children!" said Mrs. Garrison

"Hey, Mrs. G," said all the boys.

"How's it going?"

"Good."

"What's so good?"

"We can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You'll blab it. Alright fine, Stan got asked out."

"That's great. That's all I wanted to know."

"See ya soon, Mrs. Garrison."

"Bye, kids."

Then Heidi and Stan met up later and went to a party hosted by Wendy Testaburger.

Then Wendy saw Heidi and Stan holding hands and conversing. Her fists clenched, she was obviously jealous. She'd do everything she could to get Stan back even if that meant to break up a happy couple.

To be continued…..


	4. Rumors

Chapter Four: Rumors about romance….

"Wanna dance, Bebe?" said Cartman.

"Um, I don't know…" said Bebe. "I guess."

Then a romantic song played and then Cartman and Bebe started dancing like they were in a ballroom. Butters was watching the dancers

"Hey, look it's Eric and Bebe!" said Butters. Then everyone looked over and started cheering, even Kyle was.

Then when the song ended, Cartman picked up Bebe and said "Thank you!" and bowed.

"This party is so drag," said Bebe. "Let's go back to your place."

Then he took Bebe's hand and headed for the corvette. They then drove off and went to Cartman's house.

"Hey mom," said Cartman.

"Hello, Eric," said Liane Cartman.

"Is it OK if this girl stays here?"

"I don't see why not."

Then they went up to his room. It was the same as when he was 9.

"Nice room," said Bebe as she climbed on Cartman's bed and fell asleep on it.

"Um, Bebe…OK then." Then he climbed into bed. Bebe accidentally grabbed his hand and hugged him while they slept.

"Hey Wendy," said Heidi. "Did you see Bebe and Cartman's dance last night?"

"Um, not really…"

"Where were you?"

"I was busy with Kyle."

"Kyle Broflovski, the only Jewish boy in South Park?"

"Yes."

"So you…"

"No I didn't."

"Rumor has it that Cartman is dating Bebe…"

"Oh."

"Powder is going out with Kenny and Lizzy is going with Butters."

"Hmmm…"


	5. Stan 'Fesses Up to Heidi

Chapter Five: Stan's confession

"Heidi?" said Stan.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"I have something to tell you."

"OK."

"I think I love you."

"Me too."

Then Heidi scooted closer to Stan.

So… can this relationship last like Bebe and Stan's did… or is gonna be a one-week relationship? I will write a sequel but not for a while? Sequel's title, plot and everything is being decided.


End file.
